I walk, disaster follows
by bimah
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks's life get a little more interesting when she is invited to join the Order of the Phoenix. Can she manage her work, social life, and membership to an organization solely devoted to the demise of Voldemort and everything evil?


**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JKR, I only own the plot.

**  
Chapter 1 - The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix**

So I am walking down a gloomy looking street, with a skip in my step, next to an equally gloomy looking man, well my boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to be specific. We had apparated near the King's Cross station and have been walking for about ten minutes already, yet there have not been a single word from my boss's mouth.

A walk isn't normally my way to go since I'm not really fit to walk this planet without injuring myself or another but I had no choice in the matter at the moment. Besides I managed to trip only three times which is a far better than my usual twenty million.

The headquarters of the 'Order of Phoenix' is supposedly hear –somewhere. And before you ask, I'm not talking about some silly little amateur club, like the one I joined in my early days of rebellion, this is the real thing. This organization is lead by none other than, Albus Dumbledore. And yes, they have picked me, the clumsy protégé of Mad-Eye Moody, to join them!!!

I tried to remove the idiotic grin off my face and keep walking, since my boss was staring at me skeptically, probably having second thoughts about recommending me. I was not having any of that; I'm far too happy. So I turn my head face to my right to look a feeble and slightly suspicious looking black cat dangling from the edge of a dumpster. The said cat gives me menial look regarding my attire.

Bah, like it had the right to look, when it is covered in filth itself. I mean I _am_ wearing my favorite "Weird Sisters" t-shirt after all. My hair have gone pink since the day I got my invitation to the 'Order', the stupid cat was obviously jealous of my good looks and superiority. I mean I am a highly sophisticated and talented Auror after all. On top of that I am now a member of the 'Order of the Phoenix'.

We continued to walk for about five more minutes when we came to a halt at… well, it looked like right in the middle of house numbers eleven and thirteen. My boss, being the cautious man he was, looked around before turning to me and handing me what looked like a… bloody hell?

It's a ruddy piece of parchment. Why was he giving me a piece of torn and crumpled parchment? I thought we were going to the headquarters of the famous Order of the Phoenix! I looked up, giving him a stern look for playing with me, getting my hopes up just to crush them.

"What is the meaning of this?" I didn't mean for it come out that loudly.

He looked around, rather suspiciously again, and then has the audacity to glare at me! "Just open the parchment and memorize what it says! Can't you do anything right for once?" he said rather rudely.

I huffed and opened the cursed parchment. What the -- ?

"_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place , London_ "

For once, I did as I was told and memorized the, well it looked like an address, yes; after all I am no dunce. I had only just looked up when the parchment burst into flames. I let out a screech, accidentally of course. It's not everyday that you see parchment burst into flames- well okay, yes in the Wizarding world it probably does happen on a daily basis but you can't expect one to take it quietly. This cost me a rather angry look from Kingsley. That man can really be scary when he wants to be.

As we approached the buildings I realized the said 'number 12' was missing, but before I opened my mouth, I was saved from the further degradation of my so-called intelligence because the said house had just appeared out of no where. Sweet Circe, I love magic! Now if only a handsome man appears out of nowhere like that, well my life would be complete.

Kingsley looked around again. It's a miracle that his neck is still attached. That is probably Mad-Eye Moody's 'constant vigilance' rubbish at its best. He tapped his wand on the door and the clicking of several locks were heard before the door opened. The tall man gave me another stern look and whispered, "Don't make a noise." I wondered why he was whispering but kept my mouth shut. I have learned my lesson after all.

I walked inside, and didn't even take two steps before I trip on something. Nothing new there…except for the fact that the said something was a disgusting old troll leg. I mean, it even had hair on it! I had barely made a disgusted noise when I heard a screech that I had never heard before.

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS –" I stood up and moved forward to see two men struggling to close the curtains around the portrait of a woman. I froze in my path.

Mrs. Black.

She looked a lot like my mother, that was my first thought, except she lacked a certain kindness in her eyes. I continued to stand there, mouth agape and blushing furiously. Kingsley was yelling at me, but I wasn't really listening to him: My eyes had just met a set of grey eyes and a dazzling smile that I haven't seen since I was little girl.

I realized that I was probably killing him because he was making choking noises. So I let go of him and he made no half attempt to let me down. You see, while crushing him to death, I had also climbed on top of him like I used to when I was a child whenever we hugged. Or it was probably because I was really short that he would just carry me to hug me properly. It looked really odd for some reason now though. My guess would be because I was not so little anymore, but I'm probably wrong.

I was horrified when I realized that I was crying like a baby. I wanted to say thing like 'where have you been?' and 'I have missed you', but I knew better. I settled for a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek and let go of him. He held me at arm's length, wiped my tears and told me that I look beautiful and all grown up. I snort at the beautiful comment and outright laugh at the 'all grown up' one.

"Of course I have grown up, it's been quite a while, you know." I realized too late that I might have upset him but as usual he just gave me a smile and ruffled my hair. We walked into the dining room where I sat right next my cousin and let him introduce me. When we had all settled down, Professor Dumbledore started the meeting.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, of the Order of the Phoenix…" Well I didn't really hear anything after that since my eyes landed on the most handsome man I have ever had the pleasure to witness. I can't believe it! The wish I made standing right outside this has come true already. This has got to be my lucky day.

He had chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair, he also had a lot of scars on his face and body, and so I guessed that this was the werewolf chap that Kingsley told me about …what was the name? Oh, right, Remus Lupin. I sighed: His name sounded even more beautiful now that I have seen him. He was paying full attention to what Professor Dumbledore was saying. It's good though, because I really didn't want to explain why I was making googly eyes at him.

All of a sudden he turned and looked at me. I blinked. He blinked and then proceeded to give me a slow smile that made my heart jump to my throat. I smiled back, hoping I wasn't too obvious with my blushing. A clearing of a throat from my left brought me back to the reality that everyone was now staring at me. Bollocks! My first day at an actual important organization and I end up making gaga faces at the first good looking guy I see. Oh somebody save me! I turned my head toward the left and silently ask Sirius for help.

He cleared his throat again, trying to suppress the grin that was threatening to form on his face and said, "Ah, yes I would also like to personally congratulate you, Nymphi, as the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix ."

I breathed a sigh of relief. So they were not staring because they have caught me looking at the gorgeous man sitting in front of me. They were just waiting for me to formally introduce myself. I chance a glance at the brown-eyed man sitting in front of me and was a little astonished to find him blushing profoundly and trying really hard not to look at me.

I stood up and cleared my throat to ensure the coherency of the words that I was planning to say. "Er, wotcher everybody!" Damn it! I have to pull my self together if I want to make a good first impression; and why in the name of Merlin's smelly pants am I sweating? I am an Auror for Merlin's sake. "Right, my name is Nymphadora Tonks but I prefer to be called just Tonks…and er, well I am an Auror, 23 years old and oh yes, I am a Metamorphmagus as well."

TBC


End file.
